


What You Do To Me

by Emela



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically this whole thing is filthy dirty talk, Coming In Pants, Derek has a lot of Stiles related fantasies, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“The things I want to do to you,” Derek goes on. “Wanted to spank you when you mouthed off to me, imagined pinning you down and fucking your thighs until you are screaming to be fucked, throw you over the back of my couch and pound into you until you are broken.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Derek is cursed with a truth spell and just <em>needs</em> to tell Stiles all the filthy things he has always dreamed of doing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by awesome Anon who asked for, "STEREK / Drugged! Derek whispering in Stiles' ear all the sweet, filthy things he has always dreamed of doing to him, since the first time he saw him..." 
> 
> I kind of got carried away with this. 
> 
> I want to be embarrassed, but....
> 
> Enjoy?

“Why do _I_ have to be the one to go and pick up Derek’s furry ass?” Stiles whines into his phone, trying to navigate his way through the Preserve. He’s pretty sure he’s got twigs in his hair. He’s a walking cliché.

Scott sighs on the other end, but doesn’t answer, probably aware he won’t get a word in edge ways even if he tries.

“Just because I’m a mage in training now and am, therefore, the best candidate to infiltrate a fairy circle? Or maybe because you know Derek is more likely to fight if he thinks the non-werewolf in his pack is in danger? Which, low blow, dude. You really need to learn to treat Derek better. Or is it-”

“Or _maybe_ it’s because you’re in love with him and no-one is going to make sure he gets out of there safely at any cost but you.” Scott doesn’t even make it sound like a question. The bastard.

“I never said I was in love with him,” Stiles protests, already knowing he’s lost this argument, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to _try._ He is a Stilinski after all.

“Dude, you’re forgetting I’ve known you since I was three.”

“You didn’t even know I was bi!” Stiles exclaims. Best bro or not, Scott doesn’t get to use the _I know you too well_ card when his heart (or libido, for that matter) is involved. His dignity (and possibly one sourwolf’s face) is painfully tied to those organs.

“How was I meant to know that when all you ever talked about was Lydia!”

“I asked you if I was attractive to gay guys!”

“I had _just_ turned into a werewolf!”

Stiles bites his lip. “…fair point.”

Scott sighs. “Okay, look. You do this and I’ll… _I’ll make out with you!”_

Stiles scrunches up his face in disgust, but can’t help laughing. “That’s not how it works, bro. I’d have to be into you for that to hold any merit.”

Scott gasps, feigning outrage, and Stiles smiles. He’s missed this; missed being normal. Missed goofing around with his best friend instead of tracking down bad guys with him. Not that fairies equal “normal” exactly, but compared to the stuff they faced in high-school, it feels about as dangerous as going to the movies. 

Despite their college degrees, somehow everyone managed to end up back in Beacon Hills. Stiles doesn’t know why really, but somewhere along the line they had all become pack. A real one. Stiles might even go as far as to call them a family and, as it turned out, separation anxiety is a very real thing in a werewolf pack, even for the human members.

“Just bring him home, Stiles,” Scott says.

“Will do,” he promises and shaking his head fondly- because Scott caring about Derek is another thing he is still getting used to- hangs up.

He’s armed himself with various “witchy utensils” (as Deaton hates Stiles calling them); everything from iron to stale bread (because apparently fairies have an aversion to it) to magical herbs and, just in case, his bat, now enchanted with various spells which means Stiles doesn’t even have to hold it to use it. _Being a spark is awesome._

Taking a deep breath, he jumps into the middle of the clearing and prepares to kick some fairy butt, but what he’s met with is…

Derek’s face.

Derek’s beautiful, dopey- hang on, _dopey?_

“Dude?” Stiles asks tentatively. “Are you…uh…okay?” He looks around, still ready to fight, but there’s nothing.

“Stiles!” Derek cries, standing up from where he is sitting under a tree. “I’m so happy you made it.”

Stiles frowns, not too sure what to say to that, like Derek has invited him to tea, and _completely ignores_ how his stomach flips at the prospect of Derek actually being happy to see him _._

“What happened?” Stiles asks, but Derek doesn’t answer, running towards him instead and wrapping him up in a tight hug, lifting him from the ground and _twirling him._

Stiles will repeat: Twirling. Him.

The moment Derek settles Stiles back down on the ground though, something changes and when the werewolf pulls back, Stiles is staring into the face of one…not so dopey. More along the lines of the face his favourite porn star makes right before he’s about to “get _down_ to business”. If he’s going to put a label on it, that is.

“Derek,” he swallows, trying to take a few steps back, laughing nervously. “I think we should get you to Deaton.”

“Stiles,” Derek replies and even though his voice is low, doing things to Stiles he really hopes Derek is too out of it to smell right now, there’s a plea in his voice. Anxiety.

“It’s okay, big guy. We’re going to get you out of here and everything will go back to-”

“Can’t,” Derek shakes his head, scrunching up his eyes. “Need to…talk.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows. “ _You_ need to talk?”

Of course conversation would be Derek’s fairy punishment. Stiles would find it amusing, if it isn’t for the way Derek’s body is trembling slightly.

Derek nods and groans, stumbling forward like he’s in pain. Stiles reaches out to catch him and it’s surprisingly easy really. He guesses when you’ve held up 200 lbs of muscle in a pool for two hours anything is.

“Whoa there,” he says, lowering them both to the ground. “Okay, so talking. Is that going to help…”-he wiggles his fingers in front of Derek’s face- “whatever this is?”

Derek lets out a soft whimper and tries to bury his face in his knees, but something about it obviously makes the pain worse because suddenly he’s yelping and flinging himself forward into Stiles’ arms like he’s been burned and Stiles is the balm.

“Shh,” he whispers, wondering if it would be inappropriate to pet Derek’s hair. He accidentally touched it once and it was the softest thing he had ever felt. He can’t lie and say he’s not been trying to find opportunities to “accidentally” touch it ever since. “How about you tell me what’s going on and we’ll take it from there.”

“Spell,” Derek grits out. “Revealing spell. I… _shit_ …Stiles. I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For imagining fucking you in the woods the first time I saw you,” he whispers.

“ _What_?” He hasn’t heard that correctly. He obviously hasn’t-

“For every time I ever thought about bending you over that desk of your’s and rimming you until you cried.”

Oh my god. He’s fallen and hit his head, hasn’t he? Maybe this whole thing has been a dream. Maybe he’s still in bed right now-

“Fantasising about stretching you open and jacking you off at the same time.” But nope, that is a very real breath ghosting his ear and Stiles shivers. This is _so_ _not_ the time to get a boner right now. _Down boy,_ down.

“Derek, wait,” he tries to stop him. “This isn’t you.” _And I can’t breathe_. He’s fucking forgotten how to breathe.

“Can’t. Need to tell you. It’s a _need._ ” Derek takes Stiles’ hand and places it over his heart. “You’re that stupid, persistent kid that got under my skin and… _aah-_ ” no, no! Stiles wants the feelings. Stiles wants to hear more about the feelings. His body won’t react to the feelings. (That and the fact Derek Hale might just have _feelings._ For him. Stiles. Who also has feelings. Big feelings. Massive dork hearts covering notebooks type feelings.)

 _“_ The things I want to do to you,” Derek goes on instead, shaking his head like he’s trying to change whatever track has come on inside it. “Wanted to spank you when you mouthed off to me, imagined pinning you down and fucking your thighs until you are screaming to be fucked, throw you over the back of my couch and pound into you until you are _broken_.”

“Derek,” Stiles breathes and, wow, okay, he so didn’t mean to do that. Hadn’t meant to move in closer and run his hand up Derek’s arm. He needs to be supportive right now. See Derek through this, and yet-

“Sometimes I imagine tying you up. Jerk off thinking about it and cum so hard. Just from that alone. Think about sucking you off and feeding you your own juices with my mouth, then I’d choke you with my cock and you would cry so prettily for me, Stiles. I _know_ you would. Join up the moles on your face with your tears and let me lick them off.”

Stiles whimpers and closes his eyes, unable to help picturing it. God, he wants that. God how he’s wanted that since the first time he ever saw Derek Hale on his stupid “private property”.

“Dream about giving you my knot too. Did you know I had one? Of course you did. You always know.” Derek is panting now, cheeks heating up at the confession, but his mouth tumbles on, uncaring, inching further into Stiles’ space until his nose is pressed up against his neck, scenting him.

“You always smell go good, but you’d smell even better with my seed in you. I’d fill you up and you would feel it, feel so full Stiles and everyone would know you were mine. I’d make you wear a plug, keep it all in and then I’d take you out into the woods and strip you down right there, fuck you again and pull out just before I climaxed, mark all that pale skin with my cum.”

He can’t kiss Derek right now. It would be wrong, but it’s _so fucking hard not to._ He’s going to come in his pants, he can feel the familiar heat pooling in his groin and god, he’s going to embarrass himself, isn’t he? Cream himself like he never did when he was a teenager. Fucking Derek Hale and-

“If you wanted, I’d use you to make a show.” Derek looks away at that, hesitating, but something snaps inside him and he turns back, looking Stiles straight in the eyes as he says how he would, “fuck you in front of a crowd and proudly show you off for everyone to see. But they wouldn’t be able to touch you, only look, because you’re all mine and when I am done I’d bend you over and show your puffy, used hole, my cum dripping from it and down your thighs.”

He isn’t going to make it. Who knew Stiles had a humiliation kink? _Does_ he have a humiliation kink, or is it just an I-want-to-do-what-Derek-wants kink? He finds he doesn’t really care, the effect on him still the same.

“Everyone would cheer, the bolder ones touching themselves over how gorgeous you are and you’d love it, cheeks red with embarrassment, but you’d still love it, beg for more, and who would I be to refuse you? I’d fuck you then with my tongue and you’d beg for me to stop, so oversensitive, but I’m listening to your heartbeat, you don’t mean it, and I continue to eat you out, going so deep that you cry out and claw at the ground, forgetting the catcalls, forgetting all the eyes on you, everything but me and you would cum again for me, Stiles. Cum like the good boy you are.”

Stiles needs to move back. Needs to move the fuck _away_ before he does something stupid. Maybe Derek won’t mind if he runs out of sight to take care of himself, but Derek isn’t even close to finished and Stiles bites his lip, knowing he has to stay, trying to keep any pathetic sounds inside of him.

Something softens in Derek’s face at the sight, nonetheless, his body relaxing and he reaches out to cup Stiles’ face. It makes something in Stiles relax too, although he is still aching with need. Thrumming with it, and he wants to touch, just take the edge off a little, but it wouldn’t be right. He will not touch himself when Derek is dirty talking him under a _spell._ Even if it is all true. Even if-

Derek moves Stiles’ hand until it’s resting over his heart once more.

“In reality I’d make love to you. Adore you. Worship you. Show you how much you mean to me, all the things you’ve done for me that you can’t possibly know, I’d pay you back. In kisses, in touches, gentle, feather-light, but you’d want more. I know you would, Stiles.” He whispers his name and Stiles falls forward, having to support himself on Derek’s shoulders as his eyes find a sea of green, blue and silver, finding themselves happy to sail the world of Derek Hale.

“I’d end up being the one begging though. Be the one to come undone because that’s how I always feel around you. A little lost, but mostly found, and maybe you’d hold me while I fucked you, nice and slow and I’d be the one to cry and you would talk me through it. You’re never silent. Not even in my dreams. I’d never want you to be.”

And that’s what does it, has Stiles gasping and cumming, soiling himself, and maybe he says _I love you_ when he does it, maybe he screams it, but it doesn’t matter because the next thing he knows Derek is on top of him, smiling hesitantly, himself once more and Stiles sighs relieved, unable to help wrapping his arms around him and kissing the fucking life out of him.

“Sometimes I fantasise…” he starts, grinning. After all, it’s only fair.

Derek eyes widen, before grinning right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/)\- the place where I tell myself not to go when I'm meant to be studying, but then, woops, there I am reblogging more Sterek again! 
> 
> (I just want to say that to anyone reading this who sent me a prompt (first, I love you) and second, I've got important uni exams coming up so I might take a wee bit longer getting them written, but I will get around to each and every one. Bless your beautiful, smutty minds! <3 )


End file.
